Por fin
by Pinkworld
Summary: En los resabios de la batalla final, Ron y Hermione logran escaparse y encontrar un momento para ellos mismos. Un beso es una cosa, pero todavía tienen mucho que hablar. \-TRADUCCIÓN de AT LAST by cardinalgirl-/


"Por fin" es la traducción de "At last", un one shoot escrito por cardinalgirl en el sitio _majiksfanfic. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

Un relato hermoso que merece ser compartido por acá…

¡Que lo disfruten!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ron Weasley miró con detenimiento la escena que lo rodeaba en el Gran Comedor. Ya era casi mediodía pero difícilmente cualquier persona que había estado involucrada en la batalla final se hubiese ido y cada vez más y más magos y brujas arribaban al lugar. Hogwarts vibraba con tanta gente que había llegado a ayudar o que simplemente necesitaba ver por si misma si los rumores eran ciertos, si el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado en realidad, y todos aquellos con el poder de sacarlos de allí estaban demasiado ocupados con otros asuntos.

El Gran Comedor era una masa de apagada energía. A donde mirase podía ver gente abrazándose con fervor, apoyándose en el otro o acurrucada en pequeños grupos, hablando sobre lo que había pasado. A Ron le llamó la atención una mujer veterana aferrada a un bebé y luciendo desesperada por el dolor que sentía. Su estómago se retorció. Debía ser Andromeda Tonks. Hasta lo que sabía, había perdido todo en esta Guerra, excepto por el pequeño hijo de Remus, Teddy. Se preguntó qué pasaría con ella ahora. ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir alguien a eso?

Giró en el lugar y se alejó.

Bastante sorprendido, vio a Luna Lovegood sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, aparentemente durmiendo, con su cabeza descansando en el hombre de Dean Thomas. Lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue ver que a Dean no parecía molestarle y, de hecho, tenía su mejilla descansando en la punta de su cabeza y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, estando ahí para ella. 

Dean lo miró, luciendo ofuscado y contenido en igual medida. Ron le envió a su amigo la más débil de las sonrisas. La pareja lucía extrañamente bien junta. Tal vez algo bueno había resultado de la noche anterior. O dos. Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido hacia unas horas…

Algunas personas, tal vez las que perdieron menos, o las que menos se involucraron, incluso celebraban. La vista lo dejó perplejo. Todo era tan desastroso en ese momento que difícilmente podía sentir alivio que el Señor Tenebroso – Voldemort, ya no había razón para evitar nombrarlo- estaba muerto. Incluso todavía no podía creer que lo sucedido con Fred era verdad. Estaba bastante preocupado por George. Y agradecido de que Harry no estuviese muerto. Y que Hermione…

"¿Ron?" Ella se acercaba, luciendo cansada y muy frágil, envuelta en la capa de alguien –pensó que tal vez sería la de su padre. "Oh, Ron", repitió escondiendo su mano dentro de la de él. El tomó su pequeña mano con firmeza. Una parte de él estaba sorprendido de que alguna vez hubiese habido alguna incomodidad entre ellos. Se sentía como lo más natural del mundo, ahora, sosteniendo su mano.

"Ey", murmuró. Era casi todo lo que podía lograr decir. Su otra mano acarició el cabello de Hermione solo un poco, casi sin pensarlo.

"Ron, no soporto estar acá ni un minuto más", le dijo, luciendo algo culpable. "No puedo encontrar a Harry, pero hablé con tu papá y –Por favor, ¿podemos… podemos volver a la Madriguera?" preguntó, acercándose aún más e inclinándose sobre él, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho. Tal vez él todavía se sentía un _poquito_ incómodo.

Cuando su pregunta terminó, bajó su cabeza para mirarla, algo sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de cómo lucía por primera vez en horas. "¿No quieres que Madam Pomfrey te mire esas quemaduras?" preguntó, cuando logró encontrar su voz. 

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Estoy tan cansada que casi ni las siento", admitió, aunque se estremeció de dolor al acercarse a él. "Solo quiero alejarme de toda estas personas. Además, sería lindo que tu mama nos mimara un poco más tarde. En casa. Estoy segura de que le gustaría"

Casa. La Madriguera. Sintió un arrebato de melancolía por su hogar que no se había permitido sentir en meses, y acercó a Hermione aún más hacia él. "Si, deberíamos ir".

"Siento que podría dormir por un año", dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de Ron por lo que sus palabras siguientes no se entendieron muy bien. No fue hasta que se alejó un poco cuando lo atacó la vergüenza. "Si solo pudiéramos ir a tu cuarto…"

Toda la sangre de su sistema pareció bombear por sus venas exageradamente. Descansó su mentón en la cabeza de la castaña, odiando tener que decir lo que estaba a punto de comunicarle. "Hay un ogro en mi cuarto", le recordó. "Puede estar inhabitable por meses".

Hermione levantó la Mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. "Ah, claro. Que estúpida". Ron tenía una pequeña intención de bromear con lo _estúpida_ que alguien como ella podía ser, pero ella volvió a hablar, olvidando el comentario. "Entonces, creo que podríamos ir a mi cuarto. Digo, el cuarto de Percy. Em… Dónde me estaba quedando". Y escondió su rostro de Nuevo.

El pelirrojo elevó una ceja. Estaba en lo cierto. Había cuartos de sobra en la Madriguera ahora que la mayoría de los hijos Weasley estaban crecidos y viviendo por su cuenta. Pero aún se sentía raro. La mayoría de sus hermanos tenían su propio hogar ahora y pero estaba acostumbrado a Navidades multitudinarias y reuniones familiares inmensas. Normalmente cuando estaba en casa, todo el resto también lo estaba.

"Si, está bien", se escuchó a si mismo responder. "Podríamos hacer eso". La observó de reojo desde su lugar. "¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para aparecerte?" Estaba seguro de que el mismo estaba en condiciones de hacerlo pero, en realidad, el no era el experto de los dos y no disfrutaba de la idea de ver que alguno de los dos saliese herido por hacerlo. "Podemos ir por red Floo desde Hogsmeade, si quieres".

"Estoy bien", respondió mientras se dirigían hacia las grandes puertas que Hogwarts tenía en su entrada, que permanecían abiertas a la cantidad de brujas y magos que entraban y salían. Estaba seguro de que la protección de la escuela era inútil después de la noche anterior, pero la inutilidad de aparecerse en los terrenos había sido uno de los tantos parloteos favoritos de Hermione, y sintió que no era el momento de contradecirla.

Una vez que pasaron la entrada, estaba a punto de preguntarle si debían ir por separado o juntos, pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque Hermione, tomándolo de la mano, ya había pensado en su destino. Mientras transitaba aquella conocida oscuridad, sintió una aguda puñalada de vergüenza – y una pequeña cuota de alivio. Aparentemente Hermione tampoco había querido tener la oportunidad de verlo salir lastimado una vez más.

Un instante después, tropezaron, aterrizando en el césped y observando delante de ellos, en toda su gloria, la Madriguera. Ron regaló una cansada pero agradecida sonrisa a Hermione, antes de que pudieran adentrarse en la casa en la que se crió.

En el momento que ingresó, Ron dejó que la energía del lugar lavara sus penas. No era lo que solía ser –La Madriguera estaba vacía y silenciosa y lo había estado por algún tiempo. Su familia se había estado hospedando en lo de la Tía Muriel después de todo. Igualmente, era su hogar. Desordenado, caótico y adorable hogar, dónde siempre tuvo una cama y comida y… _Comida_.

Su estómago rugió recordándole dolorosamente que no había comido adecuadamente en meses. Aunque había algo de comida, gracias a los elfos domésticos, pequeñas criaturas increíbles si las había, no había sentido la necesidad de ella antes. Pero ahora le vendría muy bien. La manera en que Hermione sostenía su mirada en la puerta de la cocina le sugirió que ella estaba probablemente pensando en lo mismo.

"Vamos", murmuró, dándole un pequeño apretujón a la mano de Hermione que todavía sostenía. "Seguramente encontremos algo en la alacena".

Hurgaron alrededor de la despensa, encontrándose con una pequeña fuente de tartas de carne, galletas y dulces –Benditos sean los hechizos de preservación de su madre. Una vez que terminaron de saciarse, Ron comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación.

Se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la casa, con Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, quién quería estar a solas con él en la habitación en dónde había dormido la mitad del verano para que pudieran…

¿Qué? Para que pudieran…

"¿Ron?" Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró justo a tiempo para verla cubrir un gran bostezo con su mano y un fuerte sentido protector lo atacó, apartando cualquier otro pensamiento. Para dormir, entonces. Ella necesitaba dormir. Ambos lo hacían.

"Si. Vamos" Subieron las escaleras, con Hermione levitando la fuente de comida delante de ellos aunque Ron no estuviese seguro de todavía sentirse hambriento.

Al entrar a la antigua habitación de su hermano, no pudo evitar que _el_ pensamiento se apoderara de él. Era la primera vez que estaría a solas en una habitación con Hermione desde la Cámara de los Secretos. Y eso incluso había sido antes de que ella lo besara. Ron se detuvo por un momento y descansó en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se cerraron al recordarlo. _Ella lo besó_. Todavía no podía creerlo.

No habían tenido un momento a solas desde antes de la boca. Harry, como mínimo, había estado siempre alrededor. 

No estaba ahí ahora. Pero eso no significaba que… Tragó saliva. No tenía idea de lo que significaba.

Observó como Hermione dejó caer la fuente suavemente. Empezó a elegir uno de los pedazos de tarta pero después de un instante, se alejó y, sin reparo, se estiró acomodándose en la cama, largando un pequeño suspiro.

Ron sintió su corazón en la garganta. Un millón de sensaciones vinieron a él en un segundo. Cansancio, alivio de que estuvieran a salvo y un simple e indenegable amor por la frágil y extraordinaria chica delante de sus ojos.

Aclaró su garganta toscamente. "Deberías dormir un poco", le dijo, como si no fuese obvio. Su voz comenzaba a sonar más gruesa. Y justo antes de que pudiera frenarse a si mismo preguntó, "¿Quieres que me vaya?".

Se acomodó suavemente, parpadeando al abrir sus ojos, como si le estuviese costando mantenerlos abiertos, y lo miró directo a los ojos, y de nuevo a él le llamó la atención lo joven que lucía. El año pasado había apreciado hacer más cosas maravillosas que la mayoría de las brujas pudiesen hacer en toda una vida, pero solo tenía dieciocho años. Ambos lo tenían. Era algo sorprendente.

"No. No te vayas. Por favor, yo…" Lo miró un poco avergonzada, pero sin perder el contacto visual. "No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, no todavía".

Una ola de alivio lo inundó y se dejó caer sentándose en la cama, junto a ella. "Está bien"

"Te puedes… acostar si querés", ella dijo, con las mejillas rosadas como nunca. "Debes estar tan cansado como yo". Él tomo el hecho de que ella estuviese igual de nerviosa de estar ahí como él como una buena señal. 

"Bien", dijo, su voz sonó rasposa. Se sacó los zapatos y luego, casi sin pensarlo, se inclinó para quitárselos también, tan gentilmente como pudo. Ella lo miraba, con sus ojos bien abiertos pero apagados, y sintió que sos orejas se ponían rojas por su atenta observación. Hermione se sentó parcialmente para hacerle un lugar en la cama mientras que él contuvo un gruñido mientras acomodaba todo su cuerpo en la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo por todas partes, y realmente estar allí se sentía como en el cielo. Su aliento se escapó en un bufido un momento después cuando ella reposó su cabeza no junto a él, como esperaba, sino que en su hombro. Su única mano libre estirándose alrededor de él, descansando en algún lugar sobre su corazón.

No se atrevió a moverse o hablar, asustado de arruinar la magia y el momento de alguna manera. Es como normalmente funcionan las cosas. Estuvieron recostados allí por unos momentos, y cuando pensó que ella podría haberse quedado dormida, Hermione habló. 

"¿Pensás que Harry estará bien?" preguntó, su voz era prácticamente un susurro. 

Era exactamente el tipo de pregunta que le hubiese molestado meses atrás, o incluso días, si fuese honesto consigo mismo. Había estado igual de preocupado por Harry como ella durante todos estos años pero había sido difícil saber qué Harry había sido su prioridad, a veces. "Seguro que lo hará, con el tiempo. Nos aseguraremos de eso. Esta con Ginny ahora, creo".

No miró, pero pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de la castaña al responder. "Me alegra. Es buena para él".

"Si", respondió distraídamente. De repente se preguntó porque nunca había considerado su aprobación a Ginny como un factor cuando estuvo preocupado por los sentimientos de Hermione para con Harry. ¿Acaso estaba tan determinado a creer que no había posibilidad de que ella sintiera tan fuertemente lo mismo que él había sentido todo este tiempo?

Tampoco ella había expresado lo que sentía por él. En realidad no había dicho nada de nada. Y de repente, el peso de siete años de mala comunicación y palabras no dichas lo atosigaban como una roca, y a pesar del beso, a pesar del hecho de que ahora estaba literalmente en sus brazos, tenía que saber. _Necesitaba_ saber. Necesitaba escucharlo en voz alta. 

"Hermione", dijo abruptamente, su voz se tornó ronca mientras se sentaba a medias, enderezándola mientras él lo hacía. Ella se sentó en sus talones, mirándolo de manera inquisidora. Ahora que la miraba frente a frente, no podía pensar una sola palabra para decirle. Trató de encontrar algo que decir, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Tenía la idea que la razón por la que nada se había dicho entre ellos antes era porque lo que sentía era una tontería y el mudo, pero atento, modo en el que ella lo miraba, decía que ella no lo ayudaría a decírselo ahora.

Escuchó un frustrado sonido parecido a un gemido viniendo de su garganta, y antes de que supiese que estaba haciendo, sus manos estaban en el cabello de la castaña, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la estaba besando como si fuera oxígeno y recién hubiese aprendido como respirar.

Ella largó un suave sonido de alivio inclinándose hacia el beso y Ron tuvo la impresión de que había estado esperando que hiciera eso desde que habían llegado a la Madriguera, si no antes. El se había estado muriendo por hacerlo desde que Harry los frenó la noche anterior en plena guerra.

No era como nada de lo que alguna vez había sentido. Besar a Lavender había sido interesante, y bueno, en su propio modo, pero esta era Hermione. Besar a Hermione era como… Volver a casa. Tocó cada parte de él. Era un placer para su alma.

"Pensé que te perdería", se escuchó decir entrecortadamente cuando se separaron en busca de aire. Hermione se dedicaba a plantar pequeños besos en su mandíbula y subiendo hasta su mejilla pero se detuvo para mirarlo cuando habló. Lo miró algo horrorizada. Los brazos de Ron la envolvían con firmeza y, a pesar de que no sabía porque ahora estaba pensando en esa noche ahora, no pudo frenarse. "Cuando esa maldita Lestrange..." Ella se estremeció y el sacudió su cabeza. "No te movías, Hermione. Y por un Segundo pensé que…"

Su voz se quebró y alejó su Mirada de ella, pero la chica guió suavemente su línea de visión hacia la suya de Nuevo tomándolo por el rostro delicadamente. "Está todo bien ahora", aseguró. "No pasó nada. Estoy bien. Vos me sacaste de ahí".

"No me puedo perdonar por lo que te hizo", admitió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por poder confesarse así. "Por dejarla…"

"Y no deberías", Hermione dijo repentinamente, alejándose de él solo un poco. La miró pasmado mientras sus ojos se suavizaban al tocar el rostro del pelirrojo de nuevo, algo distante. "Podía escucharte, ¿lo sabes, no? Llamándome. Y no quiero tener que hacerte pasar por eso de Nuevo" Los ojos de la castaña se afilaron y su voz tomó fuerza nuevamente. "Y no quiero que los recuerdos de esa mujer tengan poder alguno en mí. O en vos, en este caso. Ya pasó, Ron. No quiero pensar en ella nunca más".

El asintió, algo incómodo. No podía jurarle que la memoria de esa noche no continuaría persiguiéndolo, posiblemente por el resto de su vida, pero tenía razón. Ya había pasado.

"Tu pelo creció tanto", reflexionó, de repente, y todos los recuerdos de esa horrible noche se desvanecieron mientras él se zambullía en la increíble sensación de que los pequeños dedos de Hermione atravesaran su cabello.  
>"Me lo cortaré si querés", esbozó.<p>

"Si, un poco", respondió. "No demasiado corto… Me gusta así"

El suyo había crecido un poco también y era más largo de lo que Ron puede recordar haber visto en ella. Enruló unos mechones en sus dedos, preguntándose cuando había dejado de pensar que era un desastre a apreciarlo como una cosa hermosa y salvaje de la naturaleza. Había deseado tener la libertad de tocarlo por años.

"No puedo imaginar cómo será todo después de esto", dijo, sin pensar en las palabras que estaba diciendo.

"¿No puedes?", preguntó ella, llamando su atención nuevamente. Un segundo después estaba besándolo de nuevo y las manos de Ron exploraban su espalda mientras las suyas acariciaban su pelo y…

"Te amo", dijo en un tono áspero al separarse en busca de aire. No sabía que había en besarla que lo forzaba a hacer esas confesiones pero ahora que las palabras estaban dichas, se quedó quieta y esperó, conteniendo su aliento en la garganta. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de ella de nuevo, pero se frenó ahí, aguardando. No se había permitido pensar eso antes, mucho menos decirlo, y ahora, si ella no lo sentía… Si no lo pensaba…

"No puedo decirte cuanto te amo, Ron", finalmente dijo, sin aliento y sin notar su pausa esperando esas palabras, y se lanzo a su boca de nuevo, rápidamente. "Estuve esperando esto por tanto tiempo… Esperando que…" se frenó, sus ojos revolotearon sobre los del pelirrojo, nerviosa. "Esperando que me vieras".

"¿Qué te viera?" La miró como si estuviese loca. "¿Quien pensás que estuvo volviéndome loco por los últimos siete años? Porque no era Harry, eso te lo puedo asegurar".

Hubo una sonrisa intentando dibujarse en su rostro, pero Hermione rodó los ojos. "Supongo que estaba esperando que dejaras de ser un testarudo imbécil, entonces", se corrigió encogiéndose de hombros. 

"Creo que no te puedo culpar por eso". 

"No quería ser yo quien diera el primer paso. Tal vez todavía tenga algo de resentimiento hacia vos por eso". 

En vez de tratar de encontrar una respuesta a eso, Ron acomodó las almohadas y se recostó de nuevo, para estar un poco más erguido en el lugar para que cuando ella se recostara nuevamente en su hombro, pudiese verla. "¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando nos encuentre así?" Hermione preguntó ligeramente, elevando su mirada para encontrarse con la suya. "Se pensará directamente que soy algo así como una promiscua".

Él soltó una risotada. "NO lo creo. Mi madre te adora, deberías saberlo". 

Ella lo miró no muy convencida. "Si, bueno… No si me encuentra corrompiendo a su hijo menor".

"¿Alguna idea en mente?" pregunto sugestivamente. No sabía de dónde salía tanto nerviosismo exactamente pero había sido un Gryffindor. Se suponía que eso debería ayudarlo.

"Ron, no me mires así", lo regañó.

"¿Así como?, preguntó inocentemente. 

"Como si quisieras revolcarte conmigo", dijo arrugado su nariz delicadamente.

"Mmm… En realidad, me gustaría", replicó en tono de broma pero algo avergonzado también.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. "Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar", dijo, abriendo su boca en un gran bostezo que duró varios segundos.

Se encontró algo avergonzada, pero a él le pareció bastante tierno mientras sus palabras todavía circulaban en su cabeza. _Tendrá que esperar._ Queriendo decir que no lo descartaba del todo. Tragó saliva.

"Lo siento mucho… por tu hermano", dijo en un tembloroso y débil sonido y todos las deliciosas y juguetonas ideas que había tenido unos momentos antes desaparecieron, dejándole una sensación de vacío.

"No sé qué pensar todavía", dijo, su voz sonó ahogada y extraña a la suya. Hermione acomodó una mano en su hombro y se quedó quieta, respirando lentamente sobre él.

Nuevamente, rompió el silencio. "Ron… Debo preguntarte algo". 

El se puso algo tengo. Un momento atrás podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa pero el vacilante tono en la voz de Hermione lo dejó en silencio. Aún así, respondió "Dime"

La voz de la castaña todavía sonaba débil al hablar. "Es que… La noche que te fuiste…"

La culpa se renovó y fluyó por todo su ser gracias a eso, y a pesar del cansancio que sentía, se alejó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, lejos de dónde Hermione ahora lo miraba. Ella nunca lo había dejado pedirle perdón muy a fondo. "Hermione, lo siento tanto. Sé que me llamaste, y nunca quise lastimarte solo estaba sacado de quicio por ese Horocrux y…"

"Lo sé, Ron", respondió temblorosamente, llevó sus manos hacia la espalda del pelirrojo, delicadamente tratando de volverlo al lugar del que se había alejado estrepitosamente. "No te estaba preguntando sobre eso específicamente"

La miró confundido. "¿Entonces?"

"Es sobre algo que dijiste", comenzó a explicarse todavía dudando de hacerlo. "Justo antes de que te fueras, me preguntaste…" su voz tembló por un momento. "Me preguntaste si iría contigo y cuando me rehusé, dijiste 'Ahora entiendo. Lo eliges a él'" Hubo un instante lleno de silencio. Una parte de él quería mirarla, pero no pudo evitar dirigirse a sus pies y respirar profundamente. "Yo… Ron, dime que nunca pensaste…"

Largó una risotada burlonamente, sorprendiendo a ambos. "¿Si pensé qué? ¿Que tal vez estabas enamorada del mago más grande de los últimos tiempos? ¿En vez de este pobre y torpe imbécil que era tu mejor amigo?" En su mente, vio la manera burlona en la que las versiones de Harry y Hermione del Horocrux lo habían mirado. Se estremeció, cerrando sus ojos gracias a esa imagen.

Hermione lo miró incrédula y él le echó un vistazo a su expresión. "Ron, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que pienses eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?" Ron se encogió de hombros tontamente pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. "Digo, tu… Tu nunca me viste arrojándole una bandada de pájaros a Harry por besar a otra chica, ¿o si?", demandó. "Nunca me vista acercarme a un jugador de Quidditch tan bruto para poner celoso a Harry, ¿o si?".

Ahora era Ron quién estaba con las mejillas mas rosadas de lo normal, contento de confirmar algunas de sus sospechas, pero solo agregó sin comprometerse, "Harry no es celoso".

Hermione bufó. "Oh, si que lo es", dijo ahora sonriendo, "solo que no conmigo. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo estaba cuando Ginny salía con Dean?"

El pelirrojo suspiró y la mayoría de la tensión que había estado sintiendo se alejó de él. "Lo siento… Siento lo de Lavender", admitió luego de silenciarse unos momentos. "Es probablemente lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida".

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita de su boca, cariñosamente. "Si, es bastante probable" Entonces la sonrisa se cayó de su rostro y lució inseguro de nuevo. "Yo también lo siento. Por como reaccioné. Es que… Nunca pensé en verte con otra chica. Siempre pensé que, de alguna manera, una parte de vos me quería".

Su voz se extinguió y Ron se acercó para envolver un brazo alrededor de ella. "Si que lo hacía. Siempre fue así. Pero nunca… Nunca pensé que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para ti", farfulló.

"Déjate de tonterías", empezó a decir pero él no la dejó continuar.

"Estoy hablando en serio. Me vuelves loco, Hermione. Incluso el primer día que te vi… Creo que una parte de mi supo en el instante en el que nos conocemos que tú estabas completamente fuera de mi alcance".

"Ron, basta", replicó gentilmente, pero él no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que había querido decir todo esto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

"Eras tan inteligente, altanera y completamente loca…"

"Gracias", respondió malhumorada antes de que él pudiese llegar a la parte que le gustaba, y como ella no había quitado la mano que había apoyado en su cabello nuevamente, continuó. No podía frenarse.

"¿Te acuerdas de ese día con el troll? ¿Cuando le mentiste a McGonagall para cubrirnos? ¿Y lucias tan delicada y asustada y…? Y no sé. Nunca me sentí así antes. Quería darle una paliza al quien hubiese logrado hacerte llorar y dejarte tan vulnerable. Por supuesto que hubiese sido algo difícil, ya que ese alguien había sido yo". Sus orejas rojas mostraron la vergüenza que todavía sentía por ser el causante de su llanto. ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho llorar en todo este tiempo?

"Ron, eso fue en primero", respondió con dulzura.

Se encogió de hombros evasivo, una vez más. "Ya me había enamorado de ti, ¿no te parece?" murmuró. Fue entonces cuando Hermione dijo algo que lo hizo olvidar de su vergüenza en un santiamén.

"Yo también".

Ron había estado con su mirada determinada alejada de ella durante la mayoría de su confesión, pero cuando escuchó eso, se giró hacia ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su corazón en su garganta.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, seguro de que ella no había estado hablando sinceramente.

Hermione, sin embargo, lo miraba segura y con sus ojos más abiertos de lo que Ron podía recordar haber visto. "Bueno, ¿por qué crees que estaba llorando en primer lugar?" Abrió su boca para responderle pero la chica sacudió la cabeza. "Muchos niños se burlaban de mi, Ron" respondió, adivinando –correctamente- lo que él había estado a punto de decir. "Lavender puede ser tan mala como pudiera si lo quisiese. Y por supuesto, también estaba Malfoy". Los ojos de Ron se apagaron pero ella continuó como ni no lo hubiese notado. "Aunque ninguno de ellos logró hacerme correr hacia el baño llorando" Lo miró de modo significativo.

La garganta del pelirrojo se había engrosado para cuando intentó hablar. "¿Por… Por qué entonces?" Le costaba difícil de creer que se había enamorado de él porque tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerla llorar.

Hermione se encogió de hombres y mostró algo de vergüenza. "Al principio, estaba… Creo que me gusta impresionar a la gente, ¿no?" preguntó, luciendo adorablemente enrojecida. "Y, bueno… Nunca pude impresionarte a ti".

Ron sacudió su cabeza atónito. "Hermione, todo lo que haces me impresiona", dijo incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír. "Incluso respiras mas inteligentemente que cualquier persona que conozco".

Se enrojeció aun más, si se pudiese. "Nunca hubieses dicho nada como eso en esa época", discutió.

"Es que era un maldito idiota, ¿no te parece?" inquirió, haciendo que ambos rieran.

"Parecía como si, cuanto más intentara impresionarte, más malo te volvieras conmigo".

"Bueno, debo confesar que estaba algo celoso", replicó, sintiéndose algo incómodo. "Harry y tu… Las cosas siempre solían salirles bien a ambos" Su voz se transformó en un murmuro hacia el final. Nuevamente no podía mirarla. Nunca le había hecho tantas confesiones a alguien en voz alta. El brazo que había estado alrededor de ella cayó desganado por detrás de ella.

Como si le hubiese tomando un respire asumir lo que había confesado, Hermione se giró hacia el lentamente. Asombro e incredulidad cubrieron su rostro. "Pero, Ron…" Levantó una mano para tocar su rostro y él tomó aire cuando alcanzó su mejilla y comenzó a recorrer su piel con su pulgar. "Eso es exactamente la razón por la que te amo".

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, aunque ya las hubiese escuchado un rato antes. Su boca se secó. Ella lo amaba. Ella lo _amaba_. Pero… no comprendía. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Como te dije al principio, solo trataba de impresionarte. Pero terminaste impresionándome a mí en vez de eso". 

"¿Que quieres decir?" repitió completamente perplejo. Tal vez había tenido algún tipo de contusión en la cabeza y no se había dado cuenta todavía. Estaba algo preocupado y listo para llevarla a que Madam Pomfrey la revise.

Aunque no parecía como si tuviese algún tipo de problema mental, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada. Quería saber que estaba por decir.

"Sos la persona más trabajadora y leal que conozco, Ron. Nunca abandonaste nada en lo que creíste, y no es porque sientes que tienes que hacer lo correcto… Como yo".

"Hermione, tu eres la persona más trabajadora que conozco", la corrigió cuando logró encontrar su propia voz. "Al lado tuyo soy la persona más perezosa del planeta".

"Pero no es lo mismo. Siempre estás luchando para mejorar tus debilidades, Ron, y yo… Yo me escondo de las mías. Constantemente. Si no me destaco en algo apenas lo aprendo me siento… Me siento tan frustrada que solo siento ganas de abandonar. Pero tú has mejorado tanto, solo en este último año, en cualquier manera posible y me… Me dejas pasmado".

Ron se mantuvo sentado por varios minutos, mirándola fijamente. No sabía qué hacer con toda esa información. Normalmente cuando era el protagonista de los halagos actuaba algo arrogante pero aquello siempre era para probarle algo a _ella_. Algo en que, aparentemente, ella creía incluso más que él.

No pudo pensar en una sola palabra que decir para agradecer su revelación, todavía no podía creer que lo había dicho. Ella no parecía esperar ningún agradecimiento mientras el continuaba observándola. Finalmente logró recostarlo de nuevo en la cama y acomodándose en su hombro nuevamente mientras él se conformó con dejar un suave beso en la punta de su cabeza.

"¿Hermione? Preguntó, algunos momentos después.

"¿Mmm?" logró murmurar, a la mitad de poder conciliar el sueño.

"¿Crees que… Estaría bien si te acompaño a Australia cuando vayas a buscar a tus padres?"

Giró su cabeza hacia él, boquiabierta y conmovida por lo que le había pedido. Sintió su rostro ponerse más cálido. "Por supuesto que si"

"Es que… No quiero estar alejado de ti nunca más. No quiero apartarme de ti".

Había un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Hermione cuando le sonrió. "No lo hagas, Ron" Recostó su cabeza en su hombro una vez más, besando su pecho suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y murmurar "Nunca lo hagas".

La observó tranquilizar su respiración al quedarse completamente dormida. La última cosa que se le pasó por la mente antes de que él también lo hiciera fue que la imagen de Hermione Granger dormida sobre su pecho era lo más hermoso en el mundo y, de alguna manera, ella le pertenecía. Por fin.

**FIN**


End file.
